


A Rain of Cherry Blossoms, After Running Away

by FalstaffKisaragi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion, Vocaloid
Genre: Battle Scenes, Canon Compliant, Canon Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Giant Robots, Giant monsters, Japan, Kendo, Rare Pairings, Trains, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/FalstaffKisaragi
Summary: Thinking that SUEI might be a better place for him to work than NERV, Shinji and the Type-EVA have traveled to Tokyo to see about a transfer. There, he meets the Hokkaido branch's Shinkalion pilot, Miku Hatsune. This will be the start of a coupling that will take on a Giant Monstrous Being with their own power, finding their own happiness.





	A Rain of Cherry Blossoms, After Running Away

Shinji was waiting in the hallways of the SUEI laboratory. After his most recent showing in battle, he had been told he was being considered for the group. Surely, it would be a better place for him. When he saw the way Hayato and his family got along, it made him wonder if he deserved something like that. Hayato had mentioned he had a younger sister, Haruka, back at home.

As far as Shinji knew, he didn’t have any siblings. Rei had always felt like she was supposed to be a younger sister to him, but that couldn’t possibly be right. As he sat in the office waiting, he heard the footsteps of someone approaching. He didn’t know how to approach the Shinkalion Drivers. They reminded him of his classmates, and he had never talked all that much with his classmates.

To his surprise, the footsteps came from a girl. She was only a few years younger than his age, with two long, teal twintails and a pair of glasses. She was wearing a sweater even though it was the middle of the summer. She sat down beside him, revealing herself as a head shorter, and spoke. Her voice had an odd quality to it that Shinji couldn’t pin down. It sounded modulated and unreal, even though it was a flesh and blood person sitting next to him.

How was Shinji supposed to react to someone who looks human but probably wasn’t sitting beside him? He’d never encountered this before.

“If you’re scared of me, you don’t have to be,” said the girl. “If you don’t want to talk, I’ll just watch something on my phone.”

Shinji noticed that Netflix was already open on her phone, set to play the newest episode of _My Next Guest Needs No Introduction_.

“You’re watching that? That’s surprisingly mature for a girl your age,” said Shinji.

“I like the host. I have this feeling of deja vu, like I’ve met him before,” said the girl. “I forgot to introduce myself. My apologies. I’m Miku Hatsune, from the Hokkaido branch of SUEI.”

“Shinji Ikari, from NERV,” said Shinji. “I... don’t know what it is. We have a Shinkalion, but I don’t think it’s an official branch. I’ve never even heard of you until now.”

“Being isolated is nothing new for me,” said Miku. “I’m the only girl driver, and the only one from Hokkaido. There’s this young YouTuber named Azusa I’ve been trying to suggest giving a Shinca Gear to, but nothing’s come of it yet. Who are they trying to sell to?”

“There are three girls working with me who’d probably be driving one of those bullet trains whether the higher ups wanted to or not. Again, I’m not really clear on all the details,” said Shinji. “What do you drive?”

“The H5 Hayabusa,” said Miku. “It’s nearly identical to Hayato’s own. Just like your 500 Type Eva is similar to the one used by Hayato’s father. I guess neither of us really has something to call our own, huh?”

Shinji thought back to something he had heard when walking in. The Type-EVA was set to be replaced by a Type-Hello Kitty soon. The name Shunsuke Yoshino had been floated as a Driver who might replace him once the train changed its coat. Even in this brief moment of glory, there was always the threat he might get replaced.

“I haven’t met someone who understands me like this before,” said Shinji. “I would love to fight alongside you, Miku. To be treated as an equal... and a partner. Instead of something to be tossed away. I’m not sure how to deal with feelings like this.”

“I just got done dealing with a Giant Monstrous Being known as Shooter Altair. It was like I was staring down a reflection of myself,” said Miku. “It took all I had to be able to land a blow with my sword. If I had a partner who could assist me more than Hayato and his friends are able to, perhaps I wouldn’t hesitate as much.”

“You can use a sword? I tried kendo once, but my father had other plans,” said Shinji.

“You’re free to try kendo with me. You’re away from your father now. Become your own person, Shinji. Sometimes, the world gives us second chances. They may seem like a hazy dream, but it’s up to you to walk forward and find if the oasis is there or not. And if not, keep walking until you’re out of the desert,” said Miku.

“You’re very insightful,” said Shinji.

“I’m really not. I just read a lot,” said Miku.

Later that afternoon, after Shinji was being considered to transfer into SUEI, he was in the dojo with Miku. Azusa had left her camera near the entrance of the dojo. She would have liked to record it and insert herself into the proceedings for her YouTube channel, but Miku insisted that she and Shinji be given some privacy. However, Azusa was free to use their footage as she pleased once it was done.

“It’s only a wooden sword,” said Miku. “Grasp it firmly. If you hit someone, it won’t damage them.”

Wrapped in the kendo armor, Shinji felt like he was walking around in his Eva on the Earth. He couldn’t go anywhere without some sort of protection. Yet the voice that spoke to him inside the cockpit wasn’t there this time. Only the voices inside his own head, his own lack of confidence and self doubt. He wanted to land at least one blow on Miku, to know that he had the strength to be assertive in some way.

He raised the shinai, taking one step towards Miku. She placed his sword back in his way, sending him skidding back across the floor. Shinji replied with his own sword, landing the tip against Miku’s shoulder.

“Try to hit me without being hit first,” said Miku.

“I’d feel bad if I hit you too hard. You showed me how I needed to do it,” said Shinji.

“Trust in your own strength. If you mess up, you can always apologize and start again. You may not like how slow this armor makes you move, but being defenseless is worse. You’ll only be able to take one blow, and it’s all over,” said Miku.

“I... I see...” said Shinji.

Their kendo match was interrupted by a klaxon coming from within the labs.

“A hybrid monster has been detected. I’m not sure this is a Giant Monstrous Being at all,” said Futaba’s voice. “Whatever this is, it looks like something only H5 and Type-EVA are capable of handling.”

The monster had a face like a plague mask, with two chainsaws for arms attached to a spindly body. A large pendulum hung underneath its form. The two hands spun about like clocks. Where it had been created from, SUEI was not certain. All they knew is that it was rare for a day to go by without some sort of Giant Monstrous Being attacking. From a quick analysis, they could conclude that any of the regular Shinkalion in rotation would be incapable of handling its unique form. That responsibility fell upon the two who had come from the outside.

“We shall give it the name... Black Gold Clock,” said Akagi.

“Prepare to deploy the capture field!” said Izumi.

The monster was contained within the specialized field. It had appeared not far from Tokyo-3, meaning Type-EVA and Miku’s own Hayabusa were both able to deploy relatively quickly. The two of them changed into their pilot suits and boarded their respective trains, pulling up alongside each other as they raced through the city, barrelling towards the monster.

“I’m beginning to suspect this wasn’t created by the Agents at all,” said Souya over Miku’s line. “It’s like it comes from some parallel dark universe. The sort of thing that’s a little out of our time. I don’t know why you two kids are the only ones who can handle it, but I’ll trust you on this one.”

“Shinji and I are already fast friends,” said Miku. “I’ll do my best on our first mission together.”

“I won’t run away,” said Shinji. “I’ll only run toward SUEI! Where my new future is waiting!”

“We have achieved Ultra Evolution speed!” said Miku.

_Accelerating to Ultra Evolution speed._

“Ultra Evolution speed, reached,” said Futaba and Misato from their respective bases.

Shinji and Miku pulled down on their levers at the same time, activating the transformation from train to giant robot.

“CHANGE, SHINKALION!”

_H5, 500 Type-EVA, now transforming into Shinkalion._

The two trains broke apart and reconfigured themselves, taking on the form of humanoid warriors. Miku’s H5 was equipped with a sword with a glowing orange blade, while Shinji’s 500 had transformed one of the train cars into a missile launcher that it could also use like a club.

_Shinkalion H5 Hayabusa. Shinkalion 500 Type-EVA._

The battle began in earnest. Shinji started with a volley of missiles from the launcher. They flew into the air and made a sharp U-turn, landing a blow against the monstrous beast. Most of them impacted against its shield, but one of them snuck through and struck its clock hands, causing it to let out a strange-sounding wail.

Shinji preferred to use the missile pod even if it had a greater chance for destruction compared to his Shinkalion’s other weapon. The Signal Spear for his mecha had not been stored inside one of the train cars. It was required to be specially transported, because the consequences would be disastrous if it wasn’t. The bright red spear remained safely stored away for now.

Miku activated the heat generation system on her Turnstile Sword. It had made it easier to fight in the frozen northlands of Hokkaido, but in this zone, it also provided some additional damage. The monster, as far as she knew, wasn’t resistant to fire. With the Turnstile Sword powered up, Hayabusa charged forward.

“I don’t think that’s the actual core,” said Miku. “My sword touched it, but it’s done very little damage.”

“I’ve dealt with things like this before,” said Shinji. “The core isn’t inside the clock face. It’s the second hand.”

“That’s so thin and fragile,” said Miku.

“But it’s also moving fast,” said Shinji.

Black Gold Clock spun its second hand around at a rapid pace, creating a small barrier that the Shinkalion were unable to pierce. Shinji launched another wave of missiles. The second hand was bent, but continued spinning, creating an irregular barrier. It was malformed enough that there was a chance they could break through.

“Shinji, we have to link up. I’ve never coupled before, but I know it’s a way to make ourselves stronger,” said Miku.

“I heard from Misato that combining Type-EVA with another Shinkalion would create a power equal to a god,” said Shinji. “I don’t know if I can trust myself with such a thing. The world’s in a fragile enough state as it is.”

“Even if you can’t trust yourself, trust me,” said Miku. “I’ll be the one in the head position. This will be under my control.”

Shinji knew that Miku had better control of herself than he did, especially mentally. If, instead of relying on someone else’s shielding to protect himself from danger, he could be that shield to someone, it might have been worth it to become a Shinkalion pilot. So, after receiving the card from Miku, he inserted it into his Shinca Gear, and prepared for the first combination. Hopefully not the last.

“Cross, Shinkalion!” shouted Miku and Shinji, pulling down on the Shinka Gear and beginning the transformation process.

_H5, 500 Type-EVA, initiating Cross Coupling._

The four train cars from Type-EVA spun around Hayabusa. The front and back cars formed a pair of arms, with the train heads making the shoulders, as the legs were extended to support the new body. The front car from Hayabusa transformed back into its train state, leaving the head exposed. It slotted onto Type-EVA’s legs as the arms attached to its sides, and a piece of headgear resembling Unit-01 formed over Hayabusa’s own head. The teal and purple car posed as the Shinca Gear announced the completed transformation.

Hayabusa’s Turnstile Sword slotted into the top of Type-EVA’s Signal Spear. The orange glow of Miku’s blade merged with the glimmering red light from Shinji’s spear, creating an unearthly, fiery glow that overwhelmed the technological, pale blue coloring of the Confinement Field. It felt like it would not only break apart the giant monster, but also the field itself. And possibly the world.

With a regular 500, this would be called the Turnstile Trident. With Shinji, it was known by another name. The Lance of Longinus Rebuild.

_Shinkalion H5 x 500 Type-EVA_

“Shinji. What is your Signal Spear made from? This isn’t the same material Hayato’s father uses as the base for Kodama,” said Miku. “I don’t know how long we can maintain formation.”

“I never heard much of the details,” said Shinji. “I think your power is helping the stabilize it, Miku. Whatever happens, we mustn’t let it hit Type-EVA. All I know is that bad things will happen if it does.”

“Understood,” said Miku.

They dashed forward with the Lance, pressing the tip of Miku’s blade into the barrier. Black Gold Clock let out a strange mechanical noise, the barrier around it starting to dissolve. The Lance was lifted upward, deflating the barrier like papier mache. Miku began slashing away at the beast with controlled swings, aiming first for its chest, and then its head.

Black Gold Clock retaliated, striking the hybrid Evangelion with its buzzsaw blades. A blow was dealt to H5 Hayabusa. Miku was in the driver’s seat located in the head. Shinji let out a scream.

“Miku!” he shouted.

“I’m unharmed,” said Miku, the klaxon in her cockpit blaring red. “There’s enough protection. I think it may have damaged my shoulder a bit, though.”

“I won’t allow anyone else to get hurt. I’ll take on all of that myself, if I need to,” said Shinji. “Don’t underestimate the power of a Cross Coupling!”

Hayabusa’s mouth opened up, which was odd as there wasn’t one built in. But it drew on the Type-EVA’s power, stabbing the Lance directly into the center of Black Gold Clock, damaging the second hand. The hand fell from its joint, landing on the ground with a clang. The rest of the body was left exposed. Hayabusa’s mouth vanished as Miku, after rubbing her shoulder, grabbed onto her Shinca Gear and regained control.

“Let’s finish this off together,” Miku said. “Do it just like Hayato.”

“Just like Hayato,” said Shinji.

The two of them raised the levers on their Shinca Gear, and pulled down. The finisher was activated as the Lance left their Shinkalion’s hands. It was no longer necessary. All the power could be concentrated on Hayabusa’s chest. Miku and Shinji’s desires overlapped, preparing for the final blow.

“New Grand Cross Future!” shouted Miku and Shinji.

_New Grand Cross Future_

The port in the front of Hayabusa opened up, gathering energy from across the combined mecha. Red, purple and orange energy coalesced into a giant beam that shot through the Other Angel’s core, destroying it within the capture field. The explosions turned into debris that faded away, and the combined robot was left standing in the middle of the city.

Down below, Hayato, Tsuranuki, Akita, Shinobu, Ryuuji, Rei and the members of Trinity could be seen waving at the pilots, supporting them. Shinji had never known what it was like to have a lot of people cheering you on, wishing for your success. He wished that he would be able to experience this feeling more often.

In the SUEI common room, Miku and Shinji were sitting beside each other, their hands overlapping. They had fallen into that position, but they didn’t want to move. The warmth of each other’s touch was keeping them alert after how exhausting their battle had been. Miku also had to recover from her slight bout of motion sickness. Futaba had ordered pizza for them, and was waiting for it to arrive. They were about to fall asleep on the couch when a girl with a pink ensemble, carrying a handheld camera and a smartphone, walked in.

“Miku, Shinji, great to see you here,” she said.

“Azusa Ueda?” Miku asked.

“I was only going to include the boys at first, but both of you probably have more experience in it than they do. My soon to be hit viral video, ‘An Elementary Schooler Tries Making the Shinkalion Dance,’ could always use more dancers, and I want to include you two as a part of that.”

“I think of myself as more of a singer than a dancer,” said Miku. “Please don’t tell anyone about that.”

“They’ll love you! What about you, Shinji?” asked Azusa.

“This isn’t for a Giant Monstrous Being, is it? The only time I’ve danced was to defeat one of those. I’m too shy to do so otherwise. Even if I was doing it in Type-EVA, I’d still know it’s me...” said Shinji.

Azusa sipped on an orange juice from the vending machine, offering two cans to the two sitting in front of her. “I’m doing this so that Ina Bauer girl from Arcadia won’t overtake my channel. Making trains dance is way cooler than making cars dance! You have to help me on this, please! Both of you, dance like you want me to win!”


End file.
